Lost In Love
by Arresting-Angeline
Summary: In tokyo city the violence did not stop, a strong group of criminals attacked the city, the ppgz always tried to stop them but they couldn't. One day while they were goung in a vacation, their plane crashes. But what happens when the criminals help them and take them to their home? And will they kill the ppgz after they know who they are or will love bloom? Better summary inside:)


Lost Love

Prologue

After HIM disappeared, the violence in the Tokyo City did no stop. There was a strong mafia group that lived abroad that no one knew where, they always destroyed the city and steal of course. Two whole years past the violence was getting stronger. The power puff girls couldn't do anything because the mafia were much stronger. During their first fight they almost end up dead. They didn't know who the villain was because they covered their faces with masks.

A new girl entered the power puff girl, and of course four of them became stronger and faster, but when it came to those mafia they tried their hard to stop them, but the results were the same. It would be so close to end up dead.

The professor thought that maybe the girls deserve some rest and relaxation. He wanted to give them a gift because they have the courage to face the mafia even though they knew they would end up dead. He thought that maybe they could meet their favorite celebrities in America.

Unfortunately the plane crashes into the lighthouse, and only four survivors have been found by our famous villains , who are the boys ? Do we know them? will love bloom? Or will the boys have fun with them and kill them eventually?

What about the MoonLight Island and its powers? What about the boys' secrets?

Characters

(I changed heir names into American names, plus I will put their meaning that matches their personalities and appearnce)

Momoko's name will be (Momoko means Peach Child)

Acacia: a majestic tree that blossoms like no other. Acacia was associated in the Egyptian mythology with the devine tree of life that was the root of all vital force in the universe. This is evident in the Myth of Osiris and Isis. Acacia became a symbol of purity and immortality of the soul, while Christian religion has later linked it to the resurrection of Jesus.

Power: The same yo-yo thingy. She will discover her power in the MoonLight Island. Not telling you

Appearance

Eyes: Dark pink eyes

Hair: Acacia cuts her hair in layers and now that reached to her lower back. She highlighted her hair in pink streaks and decided to do curls at the end of her hair. She decided to make a side hair.

Body: she is not that tall , but taller when she was 13 years she has perfect curves.

Power puff girl outfit: she would wear a red sweetheart strapless A-line short ruched bodice cocktail dress. She wears red high heals with cute little red bows in the middle

Characteristics: -no longer boy crazy

-tougher

-became popular because of her intelligence and beauty

Crush: Jedrek ( Brick)[ after she meets him]

Also known as: Virtuous Blossom

Miyako's name will be (Miyako means beautiful child night)

Azalea: pretty girl names like that are not found easily! Azalea has a worldwide fame of its extraordinary beauty. It is known in China as thinking of home bush ("sixiang shu" in Chinese). The name has been made immortal by the talented poet Du Fu and this pretty girl name is now used in countless contemporary stories in Asian countries. However, Azalea can also be found in the West. For example, it is the symbol of the iconic Brazilian mega city São Paulo.

Power: she still uses her wand but she will discover her true power in the MoonLight Island.

Appearance

Eyes: Dark blue eyes

Hair: Azelea decided to have a side hair, and she began to untie her hair , not it reaches to her middle back. She highlighted her hair in dark blue streaks

Body: she is not that tall , but taller when she was 13 years she has perfect curves.

Power puff girl outfit: she wears navy blue beaded cocktail strapless short dress

Characteristics:

-sweet

-caring

-bubbly

-popular

-stronger than she was but still nice

Crush: Lowell (Boomer) [after she met him]

Also know as: Artistic Bubbles

Kauro's name will be (Kauro means fragrance)

Aurora: a poetic baby name that stood for the Roman goddess of sunrise. According to the myth, Aurora's tears turned with a magical way into morning dew.

Power: still uses her hammer but will find her power in the MoonLight Island

Appearance

Eyes: Dark green eyes

Hair: Aurora decided to straighten her hair and now it reaches to her mid-back and puts her hair in a ponytail tied with green messy ribbons. In addition, She highlighted green streaks

Body: she is not that tall , but taller when she was 13 years she has perfect curves.

Power puff girl outfit: She would wear neon green embellished keyhole front strapless sweetheart short dress. She also wears neon green high heals

Characteristics:

-tough

-mean

-athletic

-popular

-strong

Crush: Neal (Butch) [after she met him]

Also know as:Shrewd Buttercup

Aika's name will be (Aika means love song)

Evangeline or Eva : it means the bearer of good news

Power: still uses her boomerangs but will find her power in the MoonLight Island

Appearance

Eyes: Dark crystal blue eyes

Hair:she has wavy light brown hair that reaches to her lowerback . She dyed some dark crytsal blue streaks which were amazingly perfect. She have blue streaks on her side bangs and puts a crystal blue loom headband.

Body: she is not that tall , but taller when she was 13 years she has perfect curves.

Power puff girl outfit: she would be dressing a short dark blue dress taffeta dress with a a black flower at right side of the dress. It had a turquoise thick line at the top of the dresses and at the bottom too. She would wear blue high heals.

Characteristics:

-tough

-innocent

-spiritual

-talented

-creative

Crush: Chase (Bryan) [after she met him]

Also know as : Radiant Bluebell

Boys:

Brick:

Also known as: Jedrek ; it means strong and manly

Power: when you continue to read you will know

Appearance

Eyes: crimson red eyes

Hair: shoulder length messy orange hair that is tied in a low ponytail and of course his backwards signature red cap

Body: he is tall and muscular , he also has the six packs.

Usual outfit: red sleeveless shirt with black leather jacket and black pants. He wears red converse

Characteristics:

-mean

-nice (sometimes)

-dangerous

-murderer

Crush: Blossom

Boomer:

Also known as: Lowell: Young wolf

Power: when you continue to read you will know

Appearance

Eyes: electric blue eyes

Hair: messy blonde hair

Body: he is tall and muscular , he also has the six packs.

Usual outfit: blue sleeveless shirt with black leather jacket and black pants. He wears blue converse

Characteristics:

-mean

-nice

-not as dangerous as his brothers

-murderer

Crush: Bubbles

Butch:

Also known as: Neal: Champion

Power: when you continue to read you will know

Appearance

Eyes: forest green eyes

Hair: shoulder length straight raven hair that is tied in a low ponytail

Body: he is tall and muscular , he also has the six packs.

Usual outfit: green sleeveless shirt with black leather jacket and black pants. He wears green converse

Characteristics:

-mean

-panty pervert

-dangerous

-murderer

Crush: Buttercup

Brayn:

Also known as: Chase;means to hunt or pursue or huntsman

Power: when you continue to read you will know

Appearance

Eyes: night blue eyes

Hair: short spiky blonde hair

Body: he is tall and muscular , he also has the six packs.

Usual outfit: night blue sleeveless shirt with black leather jacket and black pants. He wears night blue converse

Characteristics:

-mean

-panty pervert

-dangerous

-murderer

Crush: Bluebell


End file.
